


Together

by The_Jokers_Puppeteer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Animaltalia, Bunland, Bunny!Northern Ireland, Bunny!Scotland, Bunny!Wales, Gen, bunny!England
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jokers_Puppeteer/pseuds/The_Jokers_Puppeteer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunland (Bunny!England) searches for his big brothers who were once again hiding from him. He heads into a deep part of the forest that he has been told many times not to enter. What will happen due to his wandering? Bad summary ;-;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

"Big brother," 

The small bunny called carefully as he walked through the forest. He didn't know where they had went. Had they just left him? It wasn't but an hour ago that they were playing chase in the fields. The child was used to them hiding from him but they hadn't came out yet. 

"Big brother?" 

He calls again daring to inch deeper into the forest. The worry was spreading inside of him, where had his big brothers gone off to?

"This isn't funny you know.."

Biting his lip the child glanced around the habitat around him. He wasn't supposed to go this far into the woods but he couldn't help it. 

"Child? What are you doing here?"

The bunny jumped and looked to see a deer who seemed to be in it's nest of sorts. 

"I'm, I'm looking for my big brothers."

"You'll not find them here child." She shook her head.

"Have you seen one of them?" he asked hopefully. 

"I've seen a bunny, but not a young one such as you."

The kid looked hopeful. 

"Where'd they go?"

"That way." she pointed to the way he had left. 

"Thanks! by the way I'm Arthu-" he stopped when he saw nothing there but an old empty nest, when it had looked so new just seconds ago.

 _Don't talk to strangers._

Scared now, he ran the way the deer had directioned before tripping. 

"Arthur! Guys I found him!" 

That was his big brother! Shooting up he smiled happily at his brother but as the brunette neared the boys greeting smile turned to horror, and as he passed Arthur the kid turned to find out why. 

There he was, no not him, his _body_ was layed against a tree limp as a leave and pale like the moon. He could tell that Aodhan didn't want to believe what he saw when he reached out for the body. Arthur himself was petrified having already knew the truth at the sight of his corpse. 

"Ah thank god, Arthur ye gave us a scare." Allistair sighed out as the other two came to meet Aodhan.

"Aodhan... what's wrong?" Allen asked concerned when he started to sniff. 

"Big brother?" Arthur was near tears himself and seeing the boy cry made it even worse.

With regret and dread Aodhan turned around to face his relieved brothers. Their relief, like his own, shattered at the sight that he had taken in his arms. Arthur's corpse, still dripping blood by it having built up in the fabric of his clothing. They all instantly knew they were probably next, the body would've been taken by now and honestly they wished it had. Aodhan couldn't stop the tears from running down his cheeks.

"We shouldn't have left him alone, he wouldn't have came this far." he sobbed.

"No brother! I'm right here! See! I'm okay! Don't cry" Arthur began to whimper whine at them but they were unphased by his voice as they had been his vision. 

"Arthur.." Allen trailed looking at the emotionless face that had once warmed his heart. 

Then the four became alert when they heard a growling, a low growl of a hunting dog. The three stopped and Arthur gasped in shock. Before they knew what had happened the three were dashing for their lives, Arthur trying to keep up with them. The dog kept glancing over at him, as if it saw him just for a moment. 

"To the den!" Allen called frantically trying to get their in time.

Aodhan clenched the dead body in his arms as he ran fast. He wouldn't let Arthur go. Not this time.  
Hurriedly they all scurried back to their home one by one, glad to see everyone was safe... well almost everyone. 

"Damnit" Allistair cursed, kicking the dirt wall. 

Aodhan held the corpse close to him as if the boy could still hear the others cursing, which technically he could but he couldn't. Arthur was unsure of what to do now. He knew he was dead, and he knew a hunter was after his brothers. It wasn't the best situation to be in. 

_"I've seen a bunny, but not a young one such as you"_ The deer's words rang through his mind. 

He wondered what she meant by that. 

"Brother.." Allen looked at Aodhan who was grappling onto the limp body tightly, "we must bury him."

Both of them knew it was true. Their hearts sank thinking of it. 

"What if.. what if I talk to the fae, they can help can't they?" Allistair asked in a last attempt to reject reality.

"Allistair, you know their number one rule."

"What's dead should stay dead." Arthur mumbled not wanting to watch this anylonger. 

Walking out of the warren he sniffed and felt like he would cry. Hoping to the field where they usually played he wondered why the reaper hasn't came round for him. Then again it could've just been folk lore. Looking up at the sun he sighed out.

Back at the warren the three had walked to the river. Allistair nudged his little brother's body, kissing his forehead gently. The other two followed suit. 

"Good bye brother." 

The three whispered while lowering his body into the river. It drift along a moment, visible to the eye before disappearing into deeper waters. All of them had tear stained faces as they just watched the river flow.

-

Arthur leans against a tree. It'd been at least a year, maybe three months in human time, since he died. He didn't know why he was still on earth. He had visited the warren only once again only to find his brothers in an argument. Looking up at the sun he sighed.

He felt so lonely and was no longer afraid of anything. Nothing could touch him but other dead forest creatures, which he rarely saw. He never got hungry or dirty anymore. It made him feel empty more than anything. 

"Why am I here. Does mother nature want me to suffer.." he mumbled to himself figuring that must've been it.

"A..Arthur?" 

Blinking said bunny sat up and looked over at the voice. It was his brother Allen.

"Big brother.." he trailed before smiling widely and going over to tackle the older in a hug.

His brothers had increased in age compared to his eternal child age. 

Allen gripped him close as if it were a miracle and hugged him tight. He didn't believe his eyes, how was this possible..

"Am I in heaven?" he wondered.

Arthur pulled back a bit and shook his head no, almost in a sad way. 

"Oi Allen! Come on we need to head back home." Called his brother who has spotted him near the tree.

Arthur perked again at the voice. That was Allistair no doubt about it! Though his voice was a bit deeper than he last heard. And if he could see Allen and Allen could see him then..

"Allistair.. Allistair!" Allen yelled in a burst of happiness.

Picking up Arthur, who seemed much smaller now, he ran over to the red head. 

"It's Arthur!" he said as his tail wiggled back and forth happily. 

Allistair was shocked as the boy smiled up at him as was Aodhan who was next to the man.

"Big brother!" he exclaimed giddely at them.

They could see him! Oh joyous day they could see him! He laughed as the two were taken very aback at his voice. 

"Arther." Allistair trailed unsure of what was going on. 

At this Arthur just jumped from Allen's arms and hugged his other brother before he was picked up by Aodhan and squeezed in his embrace. 

"It's impossible.. ye- you're dead!" he pointed. 

Aodhan continued to nuzzle the blonde with a smile. Arthur laughed and began to nuzzle back before stopping at Allistair's words. 

"I.. we are." He didn't want to say it happily. 

For awhile began to believe death was inevitable torture of walking the earth, surrounded by what you once were and once had. It had been day after day doing nothing but watching everything around him alone and bored. That was until now. 

They were all stricken with realisation. 

"Dead.. but, how?"

"Do ye think it was the hunter?" Allen asked.

"I don't know, and I don't care. I'm just happy we're together again!" Arthur exclaimed and hugged at his big brother Aodhan.

The three smiled and hugged him each. 

"Yea. If we're together it's okay." Allistair smiles gently.

"Hey! Big Brother can we go play now?"He asked, his poofy tail wiggling back and forth.

"Of course. Let's go." 

They head off to the field together once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why I wrote this. Maybe I was feeling for feels I dunno. I hope y'all enjoyed it though! And as always comments are appreciated! Peace out!


End file.
